


Tiptoes

by DracoPendragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Height Differences, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really loves being taller than Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiptoes

Sam really loves his height advantage over Gabriel. It's pretty comical, watching an archangel, one of the most powerful beings in existence, perching delicately on his tiptoes in an attempt to place a kiss on Sam's lips. Dean was watching the exchange too, face twisted in a combination of humour at the archangel's situation, and awkwardness at being around a touchy-feely display of affection.

'Just let me kiss you,' Gabe whined as he sank to rest on both the heel and the ball of his two feet. His pout made Sam laugh, and the taller of the two dipped his head down so that his lips were encasing Gabe's. Gabriel rose back up onto his tiptoes so he could wrap his arms around Sam's neck and clasp them together so they rested atop the smooth strands of hair covering the nape of the Winchester's neck. Sam smiled and moved his own hands to Gabriel's waist, instinctively pulling his partner closer.

'I'm gonna go get some pie,' Dean announced loudly before he left the room, slamming the door shut behind him as a sign that they were alone.

Gabriel pulled back slowly. 'Well that got rid of him. Whaddaya say we have some fun while he's gone?' he asked, eyebrows waggling exaggeratedly.

'You're awful,' Sam sighed as he rolled his eyes before moving so that his lips found purchase on the archangel's once more.

'You love me,' Gabe smirked, drawing back so that they were able to whisper against each other's lips.

'I know.'


End file.
